A Game that Continued
by ZeroX1999
Summary: Naruto was forced into a game that he shouldn't have played. Now he doesn't even remember the dangerous game that he had played. The dreams that he have are the only clues to that missing link. All he clearly remembers is a boy named Uchiha.
1. Some things Are Better Left Forgotten

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Some things Are Better Left Forgotten_**

Disclaimer: I don't need a disclaimer. I own this 100 percent! HAHAHA! (sigh) If I did then everything in Naruto will change. I don't do this for profit or gain but I do it for fan appreciation. So that means I don't own it. So bug off you lazy ass lawyers.

-Dude- coughing, hacking, making a certain sound

"Wherez" speaking out loud

'My' thinking

:Pantz: Jutsu

* * *

**_In Naruto's Home (Naruto 9yrs old)_**

Naruto is eating his ramen quietly in his house. The blond hair kid sat there with a frown staring at his ramen. Life never has any surprises for him. The whole village tries to attack him on a regular daily basis, making him believe that he has done something wrong. Naruto in retaliation to the mistreatment acted like a fool and played pranks around the city so he could hide behind his mask.

The mask he wore is not visible in anyway. The mask is a barrier between his real self, which cries out in the darkness, and the one that always smile.

Today is October 10th. It is his birthday. It is also the celebration of Kyuubi's defeat. It is also the day Yondaime died. Naruto was not a happy kid sitting there in his kitchen. He waited for Iruka to come over for dinner.

Naruto smiled at the memory of how he and Iruka became friends.

* * *

_**FlashBack of 2 years ago**_

One day in the academy he skipped the whole day to lie in his bed sobbing into his pillow. Naruto thought of the things the villagers said to him as he passed right by. The scornful looks, the cold expressions, and the worst of them all, they called him a demon. The thought of him being a demon scared Naruto. So he had rushed home and closed the door. As he was quietly sobbing into his pillow, Naruto shouted out in his room.

"WHY! Why am I so lonely? Would no one love me?" Naruto shouted into the empty house.

Except Iruka was standing next to his door. Iruka had his fist up and was about to pound the door so the demon could get out of his room. But the statement from Naruto gave pause to Iruka. Thousands of thoughts ran through his head as he sees himself in Naruto. As his eyes start watering, Iruka unlocked the door and went over to Naruto to give him a hug. Naruto had just become one of his important persons.

The rest was history.

* * *

_**End of FlashBack**_

Naruto waited for a few more minute before he heard a knocking at his door. Naruto thinking it was Iruka rushed to open the door. As he opened the door a ninja wearing a blank forehead protector stepped into his house.

Naruto back stepped away from the man and tried to run, but he was frozen in place by fear. The man slowly walked towards Naruto with a hand out stretched. Naruto wide eyed with fear began to lose sight as the hand drew closer. A moment before he blacked out he heard a whisper from the man.

"Don't worry; it is all part of a game. We can always replace a fake in your stead."

* * *

_**3 years Later**_

Naruto woke up sweating and breathing hard. He looked over to his calendar, to see that it has been three years ago when it happened, when he was 9 now he is 12. He always has the same bad dream, the one where the man came and kidnapped him. Naruto never told anyone about this dream, not even to Iruka. When he tried to tell anybody about the dream he would somehow forget about what he was trying to say, or the words come out wrong and people thinks he had become retarded of something.

Naruto looked over to his clock and screamed.

"What the hell? It's time already!" Naruto shouted so loud the whole block hears it.

* * *

_**A Few minutes Later**_

He runs out the door, and head towards the academy. Today was the day he graduated. After beating up Mizuki he became an official Genin.

* * *

_**At the Academy**_

"Damn it… where is that Naruto?" Iruka muttered angrily.

Just as Iruka said this, he could see a patch of blond hair in the back try to find his seat.

"Now that Naruto-san is here!" A few students laughed. Naruto looked a little sheepish and went back to his seat. "You have all become Genins. So now you are protectors of the village."

"Now here are the teams." (same things as the cannon happen)

* * *

_**2 hours later**_

"Good god. Where the hell is our sensei?" Naruto muttered in frustration.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and "tch" him. Naruto saw this and got angry.

"What do you want Sasuke? Want to start a fight?" Naruto asked through clenched teeth.

"STOP BOTHERING SASUKE, NARUTO!" Sakura shouted at Naruto.

Naruto gave Sakura a look that said 'shut-up-bitch-or-I'll-kill-you'.

Sakura immediately backed away from Naruto. Sasuke watched the entire confrontation with an expressionless mask. As tensions in the room got higher, the sensei finally decided to show up.

"Yo, meet me up stairs." The man said and with that he walked away.

Naruto gave Sakura a final glare then stood up and walked out the door following Kakashi. Sasuke not wanting to be up staged by Naruto walked ahead of him to the roof. Sakura just stared fearfully at the back of Naruto and followed behind Sasuke hoping to god that Naruto wasn't staring at her while she was in front of him.

The sensei stood there and waited for them to seat themselves.

"Ok, my name's Hatake Kakashi. Now state you dreams, hobbies, and your favorite things in life." Kakashi said with a monotonous voice.

Naruto blanked out what he said and went into his own mind.

Inside his head where he talks to himself

'I wonder why I would yell at Sakura…?' Naruto wondered. 'Oh my god… I didn't add the –chan… is something wrong with me?'

* * *

_**Outside his head**_

Kakashi looks over to Naruto waiting for him to answer.

'Hm…it seems like Naruto has left the building.' Kakashi sighed and walked up to Naruto to gently shake him back to the world.

When Kakashi neared, suddenly Naruto fell back and started crawling away from Kakashi. Kakashi stared at Naruto as he backed away.

'Okay…that was weird…' Kakashi thought to himself. He then looked over to Sasuke and Sakura for their reactions.

Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow and said nothing. Sakura on the other hand seem to be curious over the blond haired boy.

Kakashi shakes his head and nods his head towards Sasuke to let him go.

Sasuke takes the hint and replies.

"My names Uchiha…" Sasuke began.

* * *

_**Inside Naruto's head**_

As Naruto heard that name he remembered something…

* * *

_**FlashBack**_

"My name's Uchiha…."

Naruto looked at the boy. He remembered something close to friendship. Naruto for all he's worth could not remember that boy's face. As Naruto concentrated harder he noticed that he couldn't catch the first name of the boy.

"I guess you are my partner, ne?" The boy grinned at him.

"Yea, I guess I am. The name's Uzumaki Naruto." As Naruto said his name the boy smiled at him.

"Here…" The boy gave him something Naruto couldn't identify in the flashback, but he felt immense gratuity to the boy in front of him.

_**End of FlashBack**_

* * *

_**Back to the Real World**_

Naruto snaps out of his dream like state fast enough to catch Sakura looking at Sasuke. Kakashi looks over to Naruto as she finishes. Naruto cleared his throat and began his whole speech. (cannon speech)

Kakashi smiles when Naruto finished, and said that the real test starts then and to meet him at bridge 7. When Kakashi poofs away Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura stands up and leaves. As they were heading their different paths Sakura waited for the inevitable "Wana go out on a date with me, Sakura-chan?". But Naruto never said anything and just walked back to his house, waiting for the next day.

* * *

_**Dream**_

Naruto woke to see that he was in a dream again. The horrible dream about something he didn't understand. The concept of the dream was lost to him. The whole dreams were fragmented they never piece together. The dreams never told anything to Naruto, only stories of what might've been. Naruto looks around himself to find nothing.

"Man, it looks like I'm just gona float around here huh…" But Naruto noticed that he was actually running towards someone and Naruto moaned in his head. But rapid sounds of footsteps could be heard. Fighting could be heard, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh, the sickening sounds of bones crunching. Then death filled the air in its ghastly silence. Naruto tried to find something in the darkness but could not. Naruto looked around again to still only see darkness. Suddenly a voice to the right of him spoke.

"na-"

Naruto jump and pinned the man… no a boy to the floor.

"Hey hey! I'm your partner remember? Uchiha…."

The voice was cut off again. Naruto noticed that he will never see the boy's face or hear his name.

"Let me go Naruto. We still have to fight before they let us back."

"Let us back where?"

Naruto could tell by the silence that this was a weird question to ask. Naruto really had no control over his body at all. The dream always happened in that fashion.

"Back to our cells…back to that dimly lit room. To our home…"

* * *

Author note: I know that I haven't updated in a while in my other stories and making this one will be even more difficult, but I plan to update each month, but the updates are only gona be like 1000-2000 words long. 


	2. Rules for the Damned

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Rules for the Damned**_

Disclaimer: I don't need a disclaimer. I own this 100 percent! HAHAHA! (sigh) If I did then everything in Naruto will change. I don't do this for profit or gain but I do it for fan appreciation. So that means I don't own it. So bug off you lazy ass lawyers.

-Dude- coughing, hacking, making a certain sound

"Wherez" speaking out loud

'My' thinking

:Pantz: Jutsu

* * *

_**Last Time**_

"Back to our cells…back to that dimly lit room. To our home…"

* * *

_**Real World**_

Naruto woke up with a start. The nightmares never leave him. The horrid nightmares never leave… Dripping with sweat Naruto got out of bed and prepared for the day ahead of him. In the morning when getting dressed in his orange jumpsuit, it made him feel weird, but he knew that in his whole life that he was always wearing the orange colored jumpsuit. The discomfort always got stronger with ever nightmare that he has. The longer and more vivid the nightmare is the more discomfort comes to him when he is wearing the jumpsuit. Looking at the clock he saw that he was about one hour late to Kakashi's test.

Naruto then quickly got his ninja gear and jumped out the window. He quickly made his way to bridge 7 before Kakashi got there. When he arrived it seemed that Kakashi was late. Sakura was about to say something to Naruto before she closed her mouth and looked away. Naruto curious, looked at her eyes. She showed that she feared him. That was all Naruto needed and backed off. He looked towards Sasuke to find that the Uchiha was sitting under a tree and peacefully napping his time away. Naruto looked away from the bastard and leaned over a rail.

* * *

_**One more hour Later**_

"Yo!" Kakashi said. "I got lost on the way here, because I needed to buy this awesome book!"

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other before closing their mouths. With nothing to say Kakashi lead them to an area with a near-by river.

Kakashi pulled out a clock and twisted it several times. "When this timer rings, you will fail the test and be sent back to the academy. The only way to pass is if you get a bell from me." He pointed to the bells on his waist. "Only two of you will pass so I suggest that you guys come at me with full intent of getting one and leave the other one to the two to fight for."

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura all nodded and awaited the signal. Kakashi smiled and said "Begin." Soon Sasuke and Sakura disappeared into the trees surrounding them. Naruto stood there with a blank stare. Kakashi wondered if he had the right Naruto. He was supposedly the loudest ninja in the town, but he had seen none of it so far. Kakashi turned away from Naruto and began to hunt for Sasuke and Sakura.

When Kakashi had turned his back to Naruto, Naruto had his nightmares again…

* * *

_**Dream **_

Naruto stood around many people. The people around him also looked back at each other and were having conversations. The general murmur was along the lines of "How did we get here?" "Why are we here?" "Hey what's up? My name is… What's yours?"

Everyone became silent as the light, 20 meters ahead of them vanished.

"We welcome you to a game. This game is a very fun game that will take you many many years to complete. But by playing this game you have gained something very important to you. Only you would know the answer when it comes."

Naruto looked at the men and squinted into the darkness. Theses figures were impossible to make out.

"There are going to be several hundreds of others playing with you, but only one can be trusted. Only one of them is going to be your partner. The rest are enemies.

We have already assigned partners to each individual. If your partner dies now you can have more food and water because you don't have to share it with him. But the downside is that you would have to fight alone, but remember your partner could backstab you at anytime and join up with another person.

Here are the mechanics of the game. For each person you or your partner kills the more territory, food, and water you get. Each person starts with only 6x6 room with only pills and a glass of water to start. The pills will feed you all the nutrients to live off of so don't worry about dying from malnutrition. The more you kill the better the food is and more will be given to a person. The territory could be stolen from others so remember that fighting people with more territory is a good idea. If you manage to kill a person with 50 territories you will get his 50 territories and add it to your own.

The territory is needed because the bigger the territory the more scrolls we will give you after a session. The scrolls contain ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu to help in your fights. For each 12x6 territories there will be one scroll provided. Each block will have its own set scolls, so if you kill the people on the territory will will get their scroll of techniques. Territory is not counted until an end of a session, so each time there is a session the territory gets reset. You will still get the keep the territories that you have gained but only after a session. There will be a wall of chakra to block others from coming into your territory until a session starts. The food and everything will be provided after a session.

There are no rules to this game. Only that one pair survives. There are going to be thousands of environments you have to fight in. But never forget. Only one pair can live in the end."

After a long pause, only one word could be heard. "Begin."

Then all of hell broke loose.

* * *

Author note: So how is it? 


	3. A Battle of the Past

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A Battle of the Past**_

Disclaimer: I don't need a disclaimer. I own this 100 percent! HAHAHA! (sigh) If I did then everything in Naruto will change. I don't do this for profit or gain but I do it for fan appreciation. So that means I don't own it. So bug off you lazy ass lawyers.

-Dude- coughing, hacking, making a certain sound

"Wherez" speaking out loud

'My' thinking

:Pantz: Jutsu

* * *

_**Last Time**_

After a long pause, only one word could be heard. "Begin."

Then all of hell broke loose.

* * *

_**Real World**_

Naruto suddenly came out of his trance fast and hard. Shaking from horrible feelings that the nightmare gave him, he collapsed onto the ground and curled into the fetal position. After a couple of minutes he could hear a scream of a girl in the distance. Feeling worried for Sakura, Naruto shakily stood up and mentally prepared himself to go help her. As soon as Naruto got up he dropped into his shadow, appearing right behind Kakashi.

"**_: Kage Sanpo:_**" (Shadow Walk) Naruto quietly whispered behind Kakashi.

Kakashi surprised by the whisper turned around and quickly pulled out a kunai and plunged it into the stranger behind him. Naruto calmly saw the attack and raised his kunai and deflected his attack.

Kakashi quickly jumped back after being countered. His eyes widened at the sight of Naruto looking very calm. The aura that radiated off Naruto unnerved Kakashi. It was as if he was in the presence of a man who have killed so many and lost himself within the death. Naruto calmly looked at Kakashi before he spoke another word.

"**_: Ryuu Ken:_**" Naruto whispered again.

Naruto suddenly pulled out a katana from a nearby shadow. Naruto breathed hard and a cloud of white mist started to come from his mouth. His breath came out as if it was a cold snowy day.

While all of this happened on the out side, Naruto went back into his nightmare again.

* * *

_**Nightmare**_

Naruto is breathing hard. Naruto knows that he is within that room again. That stage of blood and death. A katana held tightly in is hand. Blood dripped from his hand onto the katana. Naruto looked right and left, hoping to see his partner. The Uchiha could not be seen in the darkness.

Naruto shook in fear. The enemies that he was fighting had one of the stronger scrolls given to them. The Uchiha was hiding within the darkness waiting for the right moment to attack. As it seems the other side thought of that too. Right now Naruto is fighting the one with more power in the team assuming that the other boy was very confident in beating him.

The boy suddenly dropped into the shadows and appeared right next to him by his left side. The only sound that alerted Naruto to the boy was the shifting of clothes when the other boy pulled out a kunai silently. Quickly Naruto jumped towards the boy. The boy being so confident about his technique didn't expect Naruto to jump towards him. Crashing into the other boy Naruto immediately began to pound his face in. That boy's partner saw it and sprung up from the darkness to get Naruto off of him. Pushing Naruto off the partner began to help the boy up. Naruto smirked and whispered to them.

"You fell for it… good bye losers."

The pair looked over to Naruto before something appeared behind them.

"**_: Kage Sanpo:_**" The Uchiha behind them whispered.

"How did you copy our technique?" The boy whispered.

Even within the darkness a blood colored eye spun. The last thing those boys ever saw was the three dark commas with a demonic blood red gleam. They couldn't even scream in pain as they had their throats slit. While they were silently gasping for breath, Naruto walked up to them and his hand began to get sharper. With a swing of his hands Naruto ripped their throats from their bodies. Now bleeding to death the boys suffocated to death too.

"How did I do partner?" The Uchiha grinned as he said that to Naruto.

Naruto could see in the darkness because of his Kyuubi enhanced sight, so he saw the bright smile that the Uchiha had. The Uchiha on the other hand could see well in the dark because of his evolved Sharingan. His eyes could see everything in a red color within the darkness, kind of like night vision but with only red instead of green.

Suddenly Naruto saw a person flying through the air aiming at the Uchiha. Naruto seeing this leapt from his spot and clashed kunais with the other person. Because of the surprise, the Uchiha leapt forward when he saw Naruto coming at him, knowing that a person was right behind him.

The fight lasted for a couple of minutes, until Naruto used his small weight and smashed the person with his shoulder. The person lost balance and fell back pulling Naruto with the person down onto the floor. Naruto being on top felt a little squishy feeling under his hands. Wondering what it was he gave it a squeeze. The person or girl moaned a bit. Naruto realizing what he had done blushed and jumped away from her.

"Er….sorry about that…" Naruto scratched the back of his head with a blush on his face.

The Uchiha looked on and didn't say a word during the battle. He noticed she was a girl when he turned to see who his assailant was. Naruto on the other hand was concentrating on her eyes and hand movements.

The girl slowly stood up and had a blush on her face, but for a different reason than Naruto's own blush.

"Um…sorry about that… My name's Uzumaki Naruto. Age 9." Naruto greet to their assailant.

The Uchiha glanced over at Naruto with a curious look on his face. Sighing he repeated after Naruto.

"My name's Uchiha … Age 12." Uchiha greeted with a grunt.

The dreaming Naruto is still pissed off that the Uchiha still have not said his name.

"Um… My name's ……… Age 15." The girl replied shyly while looking at Naruto.

The dreaming Naruto was once again screaming his head off. 'WHAT THE FUCK! I can't hear her name either?! WHY IS THE FUCKING WORLD AGAINST ME!"

* * *

Author Note: Poor Naruto, always missing the names of these people. Ah God bless censor. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. After getting a review from TuffChick I felt like coming back to this story and update my other ones. I really don't have a lot of time to write fanfic now that I'm in my junior year in high school. Man school is a bitch… 


End file.
